My friend Venici
by PirateIggyJones
Summary: Feliciano is on his first mission to catch the notorious Gilbert Beilschimdt, but can he handle it?


**Time for some Noire!Hetalia! The characters do not belong to me!**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Vash was near void of any nervous habits as he was the least stressed of the Hetalia Police Force, but today he was a wreck, a silent wreck, the worse kind. Francis sat next to the man and wanted to reach out a hand a calm his shivering and twitching. Vash was picking his nails to the edge, causing them to bleed, but Francis knew the man didn't like to be touched, not even by old friends.

"Vash, please calm down. I promise we will get to the bottom of this," Francis whispered.

"You don't understand," Vash spoke quickly and low.

"We all have crimes happen in our divisions."

"But I don't."

"Vash-"

"Cut it out Francis. In the entire, lengthy history of my respective nation, we have never had anyone breach the Alpine Vault. It was impregnable, holding the treasures of the world, secrets, codes, valuable information that can send this world to a screeching halt and someone broke in. Give me one good reason I shouldn't blow up right now!"

Francis held up his hands in surrender and nodded. He knew better and just the Swiss man steam in his anger.

They sat in a vast room, at an enormous table with so many chairs, not even the maintenance man, Louis, could count them all and he was in charge of making sure they were accounted for. The room was an oval shape, with shiny black floors and a screen that wrapped around the room, currently showing a map of the world, with times and flags of each nation that met there at any given moment.

Francis sighed as he looked up at Vash's country, Switzerland. It was red, marking an emergency and the calling of many other nations to come together and solve the issue.

Vash and Francis were early, but soon Arthur Kirkland of England arrived.

"Bonjour Monsier Kirkland. Your brothers are not joining us today?"

Arthur yawned a bit and ruffled his already messy blond hair.

"No, as usual."

Arthur and Francis had known each other since they were young children and Arthur joined the Hetalia Police because of Francis. They were usually rivals, but friends nonetheless. However, none of their usual banter was to be uttered today. Arthur pointed at Vash, who had been staring at the police report for the millionth time, and raised one of his quite massive eyebrows. Francis shook his head. Arthur nodded and started messing with his laptop to occupy his time until more arrived, which wasn't long at all.

Kiku Honda of Japan, head of the Hetalia Division arrived with Yao Wang of China, Ivan Braginski of Russia, Antonio Carriedo of Spain, Lovino Vargas of Italy, Toris Laurinaitis of Lithuania and, lastly, Alfred F. Jones of the United States of America.

"Why are you here?" Arthur ask Alfred, "I thought this was an European invitation."

"We need everyone, Mister Kirkland. Switzerland holds property of every nation, including Alfred's," Kiku said.

Alfred was a student of Arthur when he first joined the Police, but they were equals now. It didn't stop Arthur from teasing him and vice versa, but like with Francis and Arthur, the two held their peace for Vash and the recovery of his security.

"Is this it?" Vash asked as he looked around the room. Only ten reps had made it.

"Well I guess so. But Toris will note everything down and make sure everyone has the information, plus we are some of the biggest powers, so I think we can handle this just fine."

Kiku was also a friend of Vash and wanted to make sure everything ran smoothly. Too many reps would have caused some friction and these gathered were enough. He stood up to announce the meeting.

"Okay everyone, let's get right down to it. Switzerland's Alpine Vault has been breached and although one thing was taken, that item being an Old German relic, we cannot ignore the possibility of another attack and something of even greater value being stolen."

Everyone in the room nodded.

"The prime suspect of this breach… is Gilbert Beilschimdt, former Hetalia Police of Germany, now fugitive. He has been causing quite a bit of havoc since he left the force and we need to apprehend him quickly."

"Well since he was in the force, aru, shouldn't we know where he live?" Yao asked.

"We do but he has changed locations and we only have a guess of where he is now. But he cannot just storm him."

"We should also remember how cunning he was and how strong he still is," Francis mentioned.

Francis and Gilbert had been close partners and it saddened him when he left and even moreso when he found that Gilbert had broke in the vault.

"Exactly. I was thinking of a undercover mission."

"Undercover could take months." Lovino said.

"Yes, but if our memory serves us right, Gilbert had a younger brother named Ludwig. He should be in high school right now. I cannot get his records for some reason, but for the time being, I want someone undercover. Just until we find out where he lives."

"Wont it be weird for us very grown adults to be stalking a kid?" Arthur asked.

Kiku just nodded, clearly seeing a huge flaw in his rather good plan.

"It wont if I'm the one undercover."

The men turned to the door to see a smaller version of Lovino. With a lighter complexion, hair and the signature italian curl from the side of his head rather than the front, Feliciano stood confidently in the doorway.

"What do you think you're doing here?! Go back to the hall now!" Lovino near complete lost his temper and walked toward his brother.

"Kiku, I can go undercover for you. I'll school age and I can blend in well."

"Forget it! This is Gilbert! Have you forgotten who he is? I'm not sending you in a death trap!"

"Lovino, I am not a baby! I have top marks and again, able to blend in better."

Kiku tried to quiet the siblings, but it was Antonio to succeed.

"He does have a point, Lovino."

"No, he's a kid. I cannot send him in that mission."

"Lovino, we understand, but we have to catch Gilbert. At least just to find where the boy lives and how often Gilbert goes there. Once we find that information, Feliciano will be done and we will handle the rest."

Lovino's face was red with anger and embarrassment. He didn't want to see his little brother hurt, but the boy wasn't backing down and he had support around the room.

"Vash, what do you say to this?" Lovino asked.

Vash was quietly staring at the table since Feliciano made his request, thinking of a counter argument and coming up with nothing.

"If Lily asked this of me," Vash started, thinking of his little sister, who was the same age as Feliciano, "I would be heart broken. But it is truly a dilemma that needs to be handled and fast. A catch-22, if you will."

Vash swallowed as he chose his words. Everyone began to think of the Junior division Feliciano belonged to. That they were the future of the Hetalia Police and they would have to face worse than Gilbert, if there was such a thing.

"Lovino, I have no choice but allow it." Kiku sighed. "We need to get started to apprehend Gilbert before he does more harm."

All Lovino could do was nod.

* * *

**"CHIGI!"**

That was Lovino's way of not cursing. He and Feliciano had returned home and the ride to Italy was silent.

Feliciano didn't say anything after the outburst. He was happy and upset at the same time and he hated conflicting emotions. He got his wish to go undercover and find Gilbert, but he knew how his brother could worry.

"Oh Feli, Feli."

Lovino's voice was near tears, though his face remained angered, color flushing and hair tussled. He paced the living room, hitting his foot against the coffee table every time he passed.

"Feliciano Romanio Vargas. I don't know what to say."

"Well, Kiku said I could do it." Feliciano waved the papers Kiku gave him for briefing.

"I know, but I don't want you hurt."

"I'm not a baby!"

"You're my bambino!."

Tears finally fell, as well as his body, to the floor. Feliciano knew the story was next.

"I raised you on my own when our parents died. You were so small and I had no idea what to do."

Feliciano moved to Lovino and gave him a hug. He didn't remember his parents, just Lovino serving as mother, father and brother. There were rough times and although Lovino had friends like Antonio and Francis, Feliciano knew of Lovino's sleepless nights, wondering which mission would be his last and he would never return to Feliciano.

"I'll be okay. Isn't this why I signed up for the Junior Academy? To be like you?"

"Si."

Lovino hugged his brother back and stood up. Tapping the papers in his brother's hand, his face got very serious.

"Study that very carefully. Don't trust that bastard brother of his and be done as fast as you can, so you can come home alive and in one piece."

"Si, I will."

Lovino nodded and went to his office. Feliciano knew he probably went to talk to Antonio and calm down some more. Meanwhile, he went to his room, down the hall from Lovino's office, and opened the file.

Gilbert's face was the first thing he saw and he looked scarier than Feliciano remembered. Piercing eyes that looked a venomous red-purple, unnatural silver-platinum hair and a pale complexion making his features pop off the page and a crooked smile that accented his completely disheveled look.. Behind the picture were several sheets of records, detailing every crime from Germany to Japan, gambling, thievery, identity theft and an attempted murder of one Roderich Edelstein, the rep of Austria.

Feliciano turned the page to see his brother and he was surprised at the difference. It was the last known picture of Ludwig Beilschimdt, when he was 7, just before Gilbert quit. Ludwig had bright blue eyes, slick blond hair and a very serious face. Feliciano never saw a young boy look so serious, but he thought that he had to have changed tons since. Maybe he inherited Gilbert's crooked smile or his eyes changed color when he was mischievous.

Feliciano sighed to take in the job he was about to do. The next day, Kiku was sending him to Germany. He would have everyone near enough, but his nerves was getting to him and he began to shake.

"Come on, Feli. You gotta stay cool. This is your first mission and you're going up against Gilbert Beilschmidt, no time to be nervous."

Feli closed the folder, and placed it on his desk. With a slight running start, he flopped in his bed, and a small thought crept in his brain, wondering if he would do that again.

A soft knock at the door washed his thought away and Lovino opened the door. His eyes were red, but no tears were caught in his voice.

"Feli, get some sleep. Okay? You have a big day tomorrow and you need to be awake for every minute."

"Si."

The brothers stood and sit in silence before Lovino reached to tussle his brother's hair.

"Te amo, bambino."

"Te amo, fratello."

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW TO TELL ME WHATCHA THINK! COME BACK FOR CHAPTER TWO VERY SOON. BYEE!  
**


End file.
